The Obsession
by sakuraxall
Summary: they all believed she was dead. but not for long. now that she's back, the boys are never going to let her go, even if it means having to sacrifice everything... because you can never get rid of an obsession. SAKUXALL
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured from the sky as the once blue skies of Konoha turned gray.

Kakashi Hatake was standing still.

He was standing so still that somebody would have mistaken him for a statue.

But in fact, he was mourning.

Mourning over the loss of his student.

It was just too sad for him to handle. No, it would be too sad for anyone to handle it.

Tears fell from his face and mingled with the rain.

'Maybe…' he thought. 'Maybe the rain is really the tears of the gods… Are they crying too?...'

Slowly, Kakashi placed a white rose on top of the grave he was mourning over.

_Sakura Haruno- died in the last shinobi war. The sunshine of Konoha. A medic that we were all proud of. _

'Sakura…. Are you watching over us…? Are you looking at the pain you've given us..?'

It was just another sad, gloomy day without the pinkette.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha frowned.

As the days passed by, the pinpricks in his heart felt like stabs that just got worse.

The pain in his heart just got worse.

And as soon as he saw the ring he had bought for Sakura, he finally broke down.

'Why'd you have to leave me…? Why did you go and die…? I came back for you… wasn't that enough? I came back to Konoha just for you… why….'

He thought she was annoying.

He thought that he didn't like her.

He thought that she would always be there for him.

He took her for granted.

He didn't realize his true feelings and emotions.

He didn't realize once that he would regret it one day.

Now, she's gone.

Now, he knows what it feels to have her gone from him.

Now, he knows the pain that she felt when he left her.

Now, he is nothing but a shell.

Now, he has nothing to live for.

And now, he is nothing but a broken doll…

'Naruto…. Naruto… stop eating so much ramen!...I just cant help loving you baka!...Naruto, you're my best friend you know that right?…Naruto…..'

'Sakura? Sakura-chan?'

'Bye Naruto…..good bye….'

'NO! SAKURA! NO! DON'T GO AWAY!'

...

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto Uzumaki woke up panting heavily.

The whispers that made him unable to sleep.

The nightmares that haunted him.

The sound of her voice calling out to him.

She was like a siren calling out to him.

She was a siren that was sucking the life out of him.

But he didn't care.

As long as he could still hear her voice in his dreams, he didn't care.

Not one bit.

He would gladly accept the nightmares to hear her voice one more time.

He would gladly accept the insomnia for her.

He would gladly listen to the whispers that echoed inside his head.

He would gladly do anything for her, even If he had to sacrifice his life to do it.

'Sakura-chan…. Stay with me….'

.

.

Another useless day.

Another day he had just thrown away.

Another day of wasted efforts.

Another day trying to forget her.

It was all useless.

Everything he tried was useless against her.

He thought that overworking himself would make him stop thinking about her.

But all he did was end up in the hospital.

That just gave him more free time to think about her.

But Gaara wasn't so sure.

Was he so sure that he wanted to erase her from his life?

The obvious answer was no.

He just thought that forgetting about her would ease the pain in his heart.

But now, it might just hurt more to forget about her.

He did not want to forget about his Sakura.

His Sakura.

The beautiful desert flower that he had wanted all for himself.

The flower that died before it even had a chance to live a full life.

The flower that he loved…. no… the flower that he still loves.

"Sakura… come back… I'm scared….."

Gaara was desperately lost without Sakura Haruno.

He was just a child that lived a life full of fear, sorrow and love.

.

.

Why did it have to be him?

Of all the people that could be hurting right now, why did it have to be him?

Why did it have to be her?

Why did the gods have to take away her life, her beautiful life, so cruelly?

He wondered if it was the joke of the gods.

He wondered if it was destiny.

He didn't have the answers to both questions.

Instead, he tried to meditate.

He tried to train.

He tried his hardest to keep up his cool façade.

But he couldn't.

Not when the first love of his life had died.

Not when the woman he wanted to ask out had died.

Not when…..the woman who showed him warmth, strength and kindness disappeared into a place that he would not be reaching anytime soon.

He thought of her.

Her radiant smile, her pink, soft locks, her emerald sparkling eyes and her heart filled with kindness.

A heart filled with so much sunshine.

But that sunshine was destroyed thanks to the fact that he didn't have the power to save her.

Because of the fact that he was too weak.

And also because of the fact that he was too much of a dumbass to start with.

'Sakura…. Wherever you are… please be happy….. but remember this one thing… I will always love you… even if you are dead….. it doesn't matter to me… I still love you…sorry for being such an idiot...'

.

.

A girl was staggering through the forest.

She looked like she was on the brink of death.

She could barely walk.

A girl with pink hair.

A girl with eyes as green as emeralds.

A girl that many people loved.

The girl struggled to find some help for her self.

'Help….. Somebody please help me…..anybody…please…'

Then suddenly, the pink haired girl saw a gate with a leaf sign on it.

She had a feeling from her gut that this place would help her.

Suddenly, two guards rushed out towards her.

Seeing her grave condition, they decided to send her to a hospital first.

Before she passed out, the girl barely managed to choke out a sentence for her life.

"H-help… me please…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

How was it? please review! :))


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura opened her eyes.

She saw the sky.

After a while, she opened her eyes again.

She smelled the hospital, she smelled the medicine and she saw the lights on the ceiling.

Then she passed out again.

The next time that she opened her eyes, she saw a nurse bending over her and stabbing a needle in her.

Ouch.

Then slowly, she fell back into the black abyss that was just trying to swallow her up.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama, we have news of Sakura Haruno."

Tsunade, who was obviously shocked by Sakura's return, couldn't seem to hide the expression from her face.

Who wouldn't be shocked when a person has returned from the dead?

Tsunade swore that she saw the body of Sakura being lowered in the grave.

She had thought that it would be the last time that she would see Sakura ever again.

Guess she was wrong.

Tsunade had mixed emotions over Sakura's return.

But right now was not the time to think about them.

She had to hear the news of her beloved pupil.

"How is she?"

The Anbu seemed to hesitate before telling her everything.

"She has the worst condition. Her body seems to be battered and she fell into a coma."

The Anbu could see the pain in Tsunade's eyes.

"I shall go and see for myself. Keep the news away from the public. Oh and by the way…"

Now, Tsunade seemed to be the one to hesitate.

"Yes?"

"Excavate the grave of Sakura Haruno."

.

.

It was already too late to keep the secret away.

Because somebody had seen Sakura Haruno on her way to the hospital.

It was Sai.

It was the Sai who had called Sakura ugly all the time.

It was the Sai who had called Sakura all the time.

It was the Sai who had always regretted saying those words to Sakura.

To him, she was just like an angel.

A work of art to worship and love.

But he couldn't express his emotions to her.

So the only way he could keep his emotions to himself was calling her those things he had never really meant in the first place.

He had regretted it more than anyone

Thanks to her, he had realized what emotions were.

And on the day she died, he cried for the first time ever in his life.

The time that she was buried was the second time.

He couldn't keep the pain away from his heart.

It just hurt too much to bear.

And now, he had just seen her.

He didn't know what to think.

He didn't know what to do.

All he knew was the fact that he was happy.

Happy over the fact that she was still alive and breathing.

Now he was going to be braver than he ever was.

He will win her over and she will come to him.

Because she was his goddess and he was her follower.

.

.

Tsunade looked down at the sleeping face of Sakura.

She looked so fragile, just like a china doll.

She looked so pure, so peaceful and yet so sad.

It was too much for Tsunade.

She brushed away a strand of hair that was on her student's face.

No, Sakura was not her student, she was her daughter.

Her daughter.

Tsunade, who never had any children, always thought of Sakura as her only child.

Who could imagine the pain Tsunade must have gone through?

Losing Sakura was one of the hardest moments in her life.

She had never recovered from the pain of that day.

She had become more of an alcoholic now that Sakura wasn't there to stop her.

She was wasted.

Still, she did not stop trying to work for Konoha.

People understood how she felt.

Of course, Tsunade knew that other people were hurting as much as her.

Take Kakashi as an example.

Kakashi had accepted Sakura as his daughter too.

Tsunade and Kakashi always fought over being Sakura's parent.

In the end, they both gave up and accepted their roles as Sakura's parents.

But it was no time to think of that.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura-san's heart beats are getting unstable!"

And suddenly, Sakura's emerald eyes opened and seemed to panic.

She knocked away Tsunade's hand and started running.

"Sakura! Please stop!"

But the pink haired girl seemed too distressed to hear her voice.

She started looking for a place to hide.

But as she turned around and saw Tsunade's face, she suddenly halted and looked at Tsunade intently.

She saw the pain in the older woman's eyes. She couldn't understand why but she felt like she needed to listen to the woman.

"Sakura… please come back here."

"My…name is… Sakura?" she asked confusedly.

"Yes you are. And my name is Tsunade. I am your…mother."

Tsunade felt guilty against Sakura's parents who never lived long enough to see their daughter grow. The moment that she said the word 'mother' she swore that she would be better than any mom could be.

"You're my…mom?"

Sakura somehow got the feeling that Tsunade was lying but she knew from her gut that Tsunade was the closest mother figure for her. She didn't say another word and went back to Tsunade and into the hospital room.

.

.

After taking all the health tests and meeting a person who claimed to be her 'dad', she was finally able to have some time on her own.

It was strange, meeting people who claimed to have known her.

She didn't know one thing about herself and yet, those people seemed to know everything about her.

But she didn't care much about it.

She could feel nothing fishy about it.

Even though she couldn't remember anything, she felt like she knew every person in the hospital.

They were all so nice to her and they really seemed to know who she was.

Her first memory was waking up in a cave with weird herbs around her.

Then, she didn't know why but she felt like she needed to go somewhere.

While she was traveling, she met some people who attacked her the moment they saw her. She didn't have enough chakra to fight back so in the end, she barely had any energy left in her.

Then she remembered running.

Running to get somewhere.

It was probably Konoha.

Maybe she wanted to get back to her hometown.

And Sakura, with too many questions, finally fell asleep from the exhaustion.

.

.

Kakashi and Tsunade were at the nearest pub from the hospital.

They both had the same emotions.

Happy and yet sad at the same time.

They were happy over the fact that she came back to them.

But they were sad because she forgot all her precious memories.

After drinking many bottles of sake, it was Kakashi who first spoke.

"I guess she will be calling me dad from now on huh?"

Kakashi's voice sounded bitter.

But Tsunade couldn't blame him.

With a sadder tone than his, she replied in a fake happy tone.

"Then I guess she will be calling me mom from now on right?"

"Does that mean we're married?"

"… I hope not."

"Let's just think of it as a good thing that Sakura came back for us, once and for all."

"I just hope the last things that you said would be true…"

.

.

Kiba was worried.

Akamaru had been jumpy since the afternoon.

It was because Akamaru had smelled the scent of Sakura in the afternoon.

Kiba had also loved Sakura.

You could say the same for Akamaru.

Sakura was the only person Akamaru would allow on his back.

Akamaru and Kiba lost their will to live after Sakura had died.

The damned dog and the damned dog owner wouldn't eat any meat after Sakura had died.

Akamaru and Kiba spent the whole day sleeping.

But today, Akamaru had woken up.

The giant fur ball kept barking at the hospital.

And finally, now, the dog was dragging him to the hospital.

But as they got closer, he could smell her.

Smell Sakura Haruno.

The reason why Kiba loved Sakura was because she was so pure.

She was so beautiful, kind and amazing.

She was just so perfect in every way.

And her emerald eyes were so alluring.

Suddenly, as Akamaru stopped at one door, he got the full impact of Sakura's scent.

He slowly opened the door, hoping for Sakura to be there.

And there she was.

Sleeping.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Sakura Haruno was alive.

He ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura! Sakura… I missed you so much…"

But the pinkette didn't seem to share the same emotions with him.

She opened her eyes, full of fear.

She grabbed the nearest knife she could grab and suddenly tried to stab Kiba.

Then, she ran away into the night.

.

.

"What? Sakura Haruno has just escaped?"

Shizune had just arrived with the terrible news.

"Yes Tsunade-sama! We have to find her soon! She is mentally unstable! She might go and hurt herself!"

"Call all of the Anbu! I want you to find her this instant!"

It seemed like it would be a very long night.

.

.

.

.

.

How was it? Pls review on it!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura! Wait!" said the guy who hugged her.

But she didn't care.

She was too scared to stop running.

So she just kept running.

Running towards a place she didn't know.

And when she finally lost him, she panted heavily.

That person felt familiar.

It felt like she knew him a long time ago.

But right now, she was just too confused.

Too confused to think and too scared.

And so, she started running again to who knows where.

But suddenly, she felt someone grab her in the dark.

She tried to escape.

She thrashed and tried to scream but the person who was holding her seemed to strong for her when she was in this state.

Slowly, she had no choice but to give in.

And she looked into a pair of brownish red eyes.

And she got the feeling that this was not going to be an easy night.

.

.

Damn it! He was so stupid to have lost her.

Kiba cursed under his breath.

Sakura was not the only one that was confused.

Nothing made sense to him.

Not that it would make sense to anyone aside from him.

Why didn't Sakura recognize him?

Why did she try to stab him?

Why did she panic?

Why did she act like… she didn't know him..?

Did she forget him…?

And most of all how was she still alive?

"How could I have let her get out of my sight..?"

Blaming himself, Kiba kept looking for Sakura who hid herself from him.

Beside Kiba, Akamaru kept whimpering.

The dog didn't have good feelings about this night.

And you've got to trust Akamaru's guts.

.

.

Sakura's jade eyes stared at the red eyes.

Red eyes filled with pain.

She didn't know why but she held out a hand towards him and touched his face.

She knew this man was dangerous.

But her motherly instinct came over her fear.

The man finally let go of her.

But Sakura didn't escape.

She didn't know why but she felt like she was glued to the spot.

Then, in a quiet voice, she asked the first thing she wanted to know.

"Who are you?"

The man looked pained.

He looked really hurt from her question.

Then from behind her, a man with long blonde hair covering his one eye rushed towards her and started hugging her.

"Saku-chan… I missed you un!" but the red haired man pulled the blonde away from her.

Then staring at her in this sad way, he said some things that she didn't understand.

"The jutsu didn't work properly."

The blonde man seemed confused. After taking one glance at her he had this face expression which obviously stated that he didn't understand.

"What do you mean by that Sasori-danna?"

The red haired man looked pained to reply. But he managed to say the words that he had wanted to say.

"She doesn't remember us, Deidara."

Deidara looked shocked. He seemed too shocked to talk to her.

"You… do remember me right Saku-chan? You do… right?" stammered Deidara.

"Who are you…? Who am I..? Do you know me?" replied Sakura in tears.

Sasori tried to regain his composure.

"We'll have to report this to leader Deidara. Until then, she's going to have to stay here." He said, trying to hide the heartbreak in his voice.

The blonde man, after giving Sakura one last hug made her a promise in a teary voice.

"We will come back for you Saku-chan… wait for us…"

And the two men headed back for their base with pain in their hearts.

.

.

Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes.

It was the woman he had loved, the woman he had believed to be dead.

And now, he was looking at her.

In return, she stared at him.

"Sakura… am I dreaming…?"

But the pinkette seemed frightened of him. She seemed so small and so frail. She seemed to not recognize him.

It hurt.

It hurt too much.

Shikamaru had wasted his life after Sakura had died.

He was stuck in his room, coming out only for missions.

He didn't look at the skies anymore and he didn't play shogi anymore.

It was impossible for him to.

There was a good reason for that.

It was because he always used to do those two things with Sakura.

He couldn't do it alone.

He didn't want to do it with anyone else.

It reminded him too much of her.

Shikamaru took one more step closer to Sakura.

He reached out towards her while murmuring.

"Sakura… is that you?" he asked, obviously hoping that she was the Sakura he had once known.

But unfortunately for him, she didn't even know who she was.

She started screaming sorrowfully.

"Why! Why can't I remember anything?"

Sakura was cracking.

No, it was more like she was breaking.

It was too painful for Shikamaru to watch Sakura break down.

As she kept sobbing, he slowly embraced her.

He wanted to calm her down.

He didn't want to see her distressed like this.

He always loved her radiant smile.

She was one of the few people who understood him.

And he loved her for that.

Sakura started hiccupping. And she looked at Shikamaru with those emerald green eyes.

With those eyes that he thought he would never see again.

Sparkling emerald green eyes.

And Shikamaru desperately wanted this moment to last.

Because he was not going to lose Sakura a second time.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama! We have gotten news from Shikamaru-san that he has found Sakura-chan!" shouted Shizune in a relieved manner.

Tsunade finally seemed to relax.

In the few hours that Sakura had gone missing, Tsunade panicked.

She literally freaked out.

Tsunade was not willing to let go of Sakura ever again.

But first things first.

"Shizune, cancel all the Anbu troops looking for Sakura Haruno."

She finally regained her cool and told Shizune to cancel all the Anbu.

And Tsunade swore to the heavens that whoever harms one hair on Sakura Haruno's body will going down to hell.

But there was one thing she didn't expect that night.

The Anbu who was leading the excavation of Sakura Haruno's body barged in with some shocking news.

"Tsunade-sama. We have just confirmed that there is no body in the coffin of Sakura Haruno's grave."

Now that was disturbing.

Did that mean that Sakura had really come back from the dead?

Then why was she discovered outside Konoha?

There were too many questions.

But Tsunade didn't care.

She was going to figure all of them out.

For Sakura's sake.

.

.

.

.

.

So how was it? Pls review! Your reviews give meh courage! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Tsunade finally decided to make it public.

She was going to tell everyone.

She was going to tell them that Sakura Haruno came back.

She was determined to tell them that Sakura Haruno was alive.

Well, she couldn't exactly call it 'still alive' could she?

Because Sakura had came back from the dead.

So after calling all the people that Sakura knew into the Hokage tower, she decided to start speaking.

"I've got an important announcement to make."

Tsunade sounded serious. That got everyone's attention.

After taking a long, deep breath, she continued.

"Sakura Haruno is alive." And she got the reactions that she had expected.

Naruto growled.

"What do you mean by that?"

Tsunade didn't have a joking look in her eyes. She kept saying the things she needed to say.

"In fact, she is in the Konoha hospital right now."

Ino looked stunned. Hinata and Ten-Ten started crying. Crying tears of joy. Chouji and Rock Lee seemed happy too. Naruto looked too shocked to speak. A tear rolled down his face. Sasuke and Neji, who usually didn't have expressions, looked happy as the tears streamed down their faces. Gaara looked like he was going to run towards Sakura this instant.

But Tsunade noticed something odd.

Shikamaru and Sai looked like they had already been expecting that piece of news.

Still, Tsunade continued with her speech.

"But there is bad news."

Everyone stopped celebrating.

The atmosphere tensed immediately.

Tsunade continued with a sigh. She really didn't want to say this but she had to.

"You are all prohibited from meeting Sakura Haruno."

"What do you mean by that?"

Naruto seemed really pissed.

Who wouldn't be, either ways?

He had just heard that the love of his life was still alive.

It was pretty obvious that he wanted to meet her as soon as possible.

Naruto wasn't the only one who seemed pissed.

The others had mixed expressions on their faces.

It showed confusion, anger and it seemed like they all couldn't understand why Tsunade was doing this to them.

Tsunade knew that they were all going to be heart broken when they hear the last piece of news.

"Sakura Haruno has lost all memories of herself and of everyone. In short, she doesn't remember anything."

There was a long silence.

Sakura came back.

She came back to Konoha and was at the Konoha hospital.

She was alive but she couldn't remember anything.

And at that moment, Naruto's feelings exploded.

"You're lying right…? It can't be true… how… how can Sakura-chan forget about us…? It can't be real… it isn't real… just how? HOW?"

No one had anything to say.

Instead, they all cried tears of pain.

They cried for the poor pink girl who had lost her memories.

They cried because they pitied her.

But they mostly cried because of the pain.

The pain of being erased completely from Sakura Haruno's life.

.

.

Sakura stared at the Sakura flowers outside her hospital room window.

They looked so young, so beautiful and yet so sad.

'Sakura flowers die so young…' she thought to herself in a nonchalant way.

She was just like a Sakura flower that didn't bloom yet.

She didn't want to open herself to anyone.

It was like she created a world of her own. And she wasn't willing to let anyone in.

A world of solitude.

A world that only she could enter alone.

A world that nobody could break.

Sakura turned her head towards the window again.

There was a person sitting on it.

The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Just like Sasori and Deidara who claimed to know her.

The man kept staring at her intently. So she stared at him too. Just like a child.

The man smiled at her gesture.

As Sakura stared at him, she noticed a few things.

First, he had fiery orange hair.

Second, he had a lot of piercing.

Third, his eyes were purple. They were pretty.

The man walked towards her.

Sakura could feel that he meant her no harm.

Instead, he asked her a question that she obviously expected.

"Sakura, do you remember me?" she winced at the question because she didn't want to hurt anybody. But she had to tell the truth.

"No… who are you?" she asked with remorse.

The man looked hurt. She could see the pain in his eyes.

Even if he tried to cover it with a smile, she could still see it.

Instead, he just started to introduce himself.

"My name is Pein. I was hoping you would remember me…" he trailed off.

Not knowing what to do, Sakura kept silent in an apologetic way.

She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

So she tried to tell him everything.

She talked with him about everything she remembered.

She talked about how she got here.

She somehow knew that this guy would never harm her.

Pein listened to her intently.

It was a pleasant time for Sakura.

Then after about an hour, he finally stood up from the bed.

He looked at her and told her he had to go in a sorry way.

"I think I have to go now, Sakura-chan."

Sakura, who seemed lost in her own world, looked at Pein after hearing those words.

"But I promise I will come back." And just like that, Pein disappeared leaving no trace behind him.

But what Sakura didn't see as he left was the tears in his eyes that he tried to desperately to hide.

.

.

Kakashi stared up at Sakura's hospital room. Then he felt a presence behind him.

He turned around to see Pein of the Akatsuki.

Kakashi immediately went into a battle stance.

But the leader of the Akatsuki didn't seem to care for him.

He seemed to be staring at the window of Sakura's hospital room.

Then he started talking in a voice that sounded dead.

"She doesn't remember me… she doesn't remember how much I loved her."

Kakashi was shocked.

He had never expected that from the Akatsuki.

In fact, he didn't expect the Akatsuki to have feelings.

As he stared, Pein continued.

"She's so pure… I just love her so much… how did you bear with the fact that she forgot you Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi thought of the right words to say.

The way that Pein loved Sakura was different with the way that he loved Sakura.

Kakashi loved Sakura like a father. In short, it was fatherly love.

But Pein's love was different.

It was too tearful to watch.

"She will never remember us… so instead; I decided to give her new memories. Good ones only…"

"Do you think it will be possible?" asked Pein in a questioning way.

"I'll have to try wont I? Besides, I don't want Sakura to remember me if she doesn't want to remember me…"

As Kakashi trailed off, Pein looked at the sorrow in the old man's eyes.

And without a word, Pein left.

Leaving Kakashi to look at the window of Sakura's room.

.

.

.

.

.

How was it? I hope it was good! Please comment! Or else Karin will kiss u!


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe it was just because a Sakura flower fell from the tree.

Sakura didn't know why but she felt sad.

She stared at her hands.

Her hands were long and didn't have any scars. She wasn't so sure if she really was a ninja.

But that's what her parents said right?

They told her that she was one of the most famous ninjas in the world.

Her delicate eyebrows joined as she frowned.

She looked at the mirror.

And she frowned again.

She didn't exactly look like the ninja type, did she?

She was so…small. More like inferior.

Now this just wasn't fair.

As she ran her hands through her pink hair, she noticed some sand in room

'Sand?' she wondered to herself. She picked some up and sniffed it.

It was definitely sand alright.

As she lay down in bed, she sat up straight as a sudden thought struck her.

Why was there sand in the hospital room?

The maid had just cleaned her room an hour ago right?

Right?

And Sakura Haruno looked up at the ceiling and wondered if she was hallucinating.

As she wondered while lying down, the medicine started taking over and Sakura Haruno fell into a light nap.

That's when Gaara came in.

As he came in by a whirl of sand, he looked at the pink haired girl who had lost all of her memories.

All of her memories of him, to be exact.

He knew that she didn't exactly have the most pleasant memories of him.

He did try to kill her in one of the exams they had when they were kids right?

It would have been completely normal if she was scared of him or worse, hated him.

But she didn't, like the good natured person she was.

Instead, she held out her hand towards him.

That was the time that Gaara had taken one step into the light.

It was the first step.

And with the help of Naruto, Gaara had turned into a completely new person.

He still had his stoic personality but inside, he had completely turned over a new leaf.

But not all the people welcomed him as he changed.

The people in his village were still afraid of him and nobody believed his true intentions.

If it weren't for Sakura, Gaara would have fallen back into the dark.

But luckily she really was there for him all the time.

He still remembered the courage and help she had given him as he struggled.

Gaara brushed away a strand of hair from Sakura's face.

She was as peaceful as a baby when she slept.

He slowly touched her cheek and kissed her on her forehead.

He knew he was sinning against his friend Naruto but he couldn't help it.

Gaara just loved Sakura Haruno too much for anything else to come in between.

Sakura started flinching a bit as she started to wake up.

Gaara didn't notice.

As Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she noticed that her right hand felt warm.

She also noticed that there was a man sitting on her bed right beside her.

Gaara also noticed that Sakura had woken up. He realized that it was too late for him to escape unnoticed.

Gaara couldn't stare away as she looked at him with inquiring eyes.

He wanted her emerald eyes to look at him and only him.

It was pretty natural that Gaara had a possessive side to him thanks to the one-tailed demon. But maybe it was also the fact that this girl was Sakura. Sakura, the only girl that Gaara had ever loved.

As she stared at him, she asked with an innocent voice a question that stung.

"Do I know you?"

Of course, Gaara didn't know the fact that she asked that question to everybody she met. But it still wouldn't have decreased the amount of pain that he had felt.

"Gaara is my name." he said with a voice that masked any of his emotions.

But his eyes betrayed him.

Sakura felt like she had just discovered a sad child.

She pitied him. She didn't know why but she just decided to hug him.

Instinct came over any other fears.

Gaara's eyes had widened. Sakura was hugging him. As he felt the tears come out, Gaara hugged Sakura back gently.

It was one tearful moment.

.

.

When Gaara had left in the evening leaving Sakura with nothing to do, she had an unexpected visitor.

It was the man that she had tried to stab.

"Hey Saku-chan! You may not remember me but my name is Kiba!" he said as cheerfully as he could.

He had a wolfish grin plastered on his face while he was holding some flowers.

Sakura's eyes stared at him and her mouth opened as she recognized him.

The man had a dog beside him. It was a really big dog. It looked bigger than her!

She faintly remembered that this dog was also there on the night of her escape.

The dog, which looked too happy to see her again, suddenly leaped on to her bed and started licking her face.

Sakura, at first, had a look of surprise on her face. But slowly, that look was replaced with a smile that shined brightly.

But as she looked at Kiba again, her eyes filled up with guilt.

"I'm…I'm so sorry for what I tried to do to you that night Kiba-san. I hope you accept my apology." She said while twirling a lock of her hair.

Kiba, on the other hand, waved his hand like nothing had happened.

"It's okay Saku-chan! I guess I just surprised you too much, that's all."

Sakura missed the fleeting pain in his eyes.

Instead, she smiled at him with a happy face.

Kiba felt like he wouldn't mind the fact that Sakura had forgotten him if she could keep that happy look on her face.

"What's the dog's name?" Sakura asked while giggling, due to the fact that Akamaru was wrestling with her.

"He's Akamaru! You used to like him a lot." In reply, Sakura beckoned him to come towards her and play with Akamaru.

It was one of the happiest days that Kiba had.

Akamaru didn't seem to like the fact that Kiba was getting close to Sakura and barked at him.

Kiba scowled at the dog and started fighting with him.

Sakura started laughing her head off.

She also had to stop the both of them when the fight continued.

It was, to Sakura, a fun night.

It was, to Kiba, a painful yet happy night.

As Kiba and Akamaru finally got tired of fighting, they all sat down on her tiny bed.

Sakura and Kiba started talking like old friends.

Kiba told Sakura about all the things in Konoha.

He also told her what kind of a person she was.

He told her that she was the proud medic of Konoha. He also told her that she was a demon among her friends. Sakura laughed.

As he told her more and more about herself, Sakura felt drowsy and started dozing off to sleep. Noticing that, Kiba tucked her in.

And as Kiba's voiced lulled her to sleep, Sakura never did hear the last part that Kiba said in a sad tone.

"And I always loved you Sakura Haruno…"

Seeing that Sakura had fallen asleep, Kiba woke up Akamaru who was sleeping beneath Sakura's feet.

As Kiba left the hospital grounds together with Akamaru, he noticed one thing as he stared up at the skies.

"The stars are shining brighter tonight, ne Akamaru?"

The dog barked in response.

And they both left with lighter hearts.

.

.

.

.

So… how was it? Was it nice? Was it crappy! Please review! Or else Karin and Orochimaru shall kiss you all! BWAHAHAHA!...

Sorry, I'm just being paranoid.

Pls comment guys!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the late update… I know this may sound like an excuse but I really didn't have any time to touch my computer. I guess I was too caught up in the schoolwork.. but either ways I am officially back! missed ya all…. ( now lets begin with another chapter shall we~?

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!" was the first thing that Sakura heard as she woke up.

No, to be exact, this was the voice that woke her up from the morning.

"Shut up dobe, you're gonna ruin her ears" that was the second thing she heard as she slowly opened her eyes.

There were two people beside her bed. One person had cerulean blue eyes and blonde hair. The other person had chicken butt hair.

Without even knowing what she was saying, Sakura shouted out a word.

"Chicken butt hair!"

At that time both the blonde haired and the chicken butt haired stared at Sakura.

Feeling shy, Sakura burrowed deep under her blanket covers, pretending like she didn't say anything.

After a short pause, the blonde haired person started laughing like crazy, going into hysterical fits with tears in his eyes over what Sakura had said.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG SASUKE'S GOT CHICKEN BUTT HAIR"

"….shut up dobe." That was all the chicken butt haired said, glaring at the blonde haired.

After he finally stopped laughing, the blonde haired man held out his hand to her with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I'm pretty sure you don't remember me so let me introduce myself! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! We were in the same team when we were kids! Oh, that teme standing over there is named Sasuke. Just call him chicken butt hair! He was also in the same team with us. But we were closer!"

Naruto stopped for a while, smirking at Sasuke. And he seemed to be thinking of what to say next for Sakura. Then, a big smile covered his face as he said

"Oh yeah! We always used to eat ramen together! So, let's go eat ramen now!"

And the person named Naruto started pulling Sakura up from the bed.

Sasuke started glaring at Naruto.

"She needs to rest you baka." He said with a growl in his voice, obviously irritated by Naruto's dumbness.

Didn't he understand that Sakura needed rest?

"Awwwwwwww…" Naruto whined with a pout on his face.

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw that he was just like a cute child. It made her giggle.

"Actually, I think I'm feeling a bit hungry… can we go eat ramen?" Sakura said while smiling at Naruto.

Now that irked Sasuke.

HIS Sakura was smiling at the baka.

Didn't she always use to love him only?

Sasuke's random thoughts were interrupted when Naruto started pulling Sakura out, leaving him alone.

"Damn…" Sasuke muttered quietly as he followed Naruto and Sakura out the room with frustration showing in his eyes.

.

.

"Pein-sama. I heard you've called for me." Said a man in a black robe with red clouds on them.

The man's name was Itachi and he was one of the members of the Akatsuki.

"Tell me anything you have found out about the justu that brought Sakura back to life." Pein said with darkness covering his voice and a flash of sadness was shown in his eyes.

Itachi wasn't the one to miss it.

He knew the pain that the man sitting in front of him felt.

Itachi too, had loved Sakura. To be exact, Itachi still loved Sakura. Honestly, who wouldn't?

The news of Sakura losing all her memory came to him as a big shock.

It meant that she wouldn't remember him right?

When Deidara and Sasori brought back the news of Sakura, he couldn't believe it. He and all the members of the Akatsuki thought that the justu that they had used to bring Sakura back to life was flawless.

They thought that she would be back the way she was before, right before her death.

Guess kami-sama wasn't planning to help them, ne?

Itachi started telling Pein about the jutsu and what he had heard of it.

"I think the scrolls and the information we had about the jutsu was wrong." He said in a dead tone.

"Is there any way to bring Sakura's memory back?" Pein asked, his eyes showing the hurt he was feeling. No matter how much he tried to hide his feelings, his eyes betrayed him.

Itachi, with a slight pause, replied to Pein's question.

"I'm afraid not."

Then finally, the members of the Akatsuki broke down into tears.

.

.

Sakura was pretty tired.

That day, she had fun eating ramen with Naruto. She forced herself to stop grinning as she thought about Naruto. He was just so funny.

The person named Sasuke seemed a bit scary but nice. It was a fun day.

Sakura lay down to sleep but a gust of wind made her sit up again.

'I'm pretty sure the window was closed…' she thought to herself as she turned her head towards the window.

Then Sakura's green eyes widened in shock and in recognition as she saw the person she had seen before in the forest while running away from the hospital.

"Missed me?" said the red haired man with a grin on his face.

Sakura just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

The red haired man noticed that and held out something to Sakura. It was a doll that looked exactly like her.

"It's a present. My name's Sasori. Don't forget that I'm the first one to ever give you a present this time." He said while smiling jokingly, looking into her eyes.

Sakura smiled like a kid.

"Thank you Sasori-san!" she said, looking into his eyes with those beautiful green eyes of hers.

Sasori patted Sakura on the head. It hurt him so much that Sakura had lost all memories of him but at least he could still see her smile like this, right?

'Deidara is so going to kill me once he finds out that I visited Sakura alone…" thought Sasori to himself as he thought of his blonde haired friend.

But that didn't really matter.

All he wanted to do was play with Sakura all by himself.

Suddenly, Sasori felt Sakura's head lean towards him.

He stared at her and noticed that she was asleep with the doll clutched tightly in her arms. She seemed so peaceful.

Sasori tucked Sakura into her blanket covers and left without a trace.

'I love you Sakura…." He thought to himself as he left his angel.

.

.

.

.

How was it? Please tell me and please review! Love ya all~


End file.
